No Time For Hero Time
I AM AFRAID TO SAY THIS EP HAS BEEN CANCELED DUE TO DF BECOMING A CO-WRITER FOR POTO. This is the first fan episode of the first fanon season. Plot Ben is on a date with Julie at Mr Smoothy when Psyphon and Rook begin fighting down the street. (Ben): Uh, Julie. (Julie): Go. Try to hurry. (Ben): Got it! Ben runs toward Psyphon. (Ben): Hey, Psyphon! (Psyphon): Tennyson. Ben transforms. (Articguana): Articguana! You just gotta know when to chill, dude. Articguana shoots frost breath at Psyphon who dodges and begins firing laser bolts at Articguana who is blown back. '' (Articguana): Whoa! Maybe now is not time to chill. ''Articguana transforms. (Lightstone): Lightstone! Lightstone shoots lasers at Psyphon who was about to blast Rook. (Psyphon, burned): Aarrrgghhh! (Rook): Graitude, Ben-Dude. (Lightstone): No prob. (Rook): I thought you were on a date. (Lightstone): I was, until I saw you needed help. (Rook): But, Ms Yamamoto is waiting go join her. I will defeat Psyphon on my own. (Lightstone): But. (Rook): Go! Rook kicks Psyphon in the face and blocks a laser grenade with his Proto-Tool as a shield. Lightstone reverts and joins Julie. (Julie): Ben. Doesn't Rook need your help. (Ben): Nah, he said he could take care of it. (Julie): Okay, wanna go to Burger Shack? (Ben): I am hungry. The next day Ben is at College in a classroom with 20 or more students. The bell rings. (Teacher): Don't forget you have to turn those reports and tomarrow is a pop quiz! Ben and the rest of the class leave. (Ben): 3 Reports and a pop quiz. Great. Later at Ben's house Ben walks in and begins to go up stairs. (Ben): Well, I better get started on my homework. Ben begins to do his homework but then turns on the TV. (Ben): After some well deserved TV. Then a female reporter appears. (Reporter): And we are here live with a large attack on the Bellwood science lab. Where many knights and Ssserpent are holded up. And the police say they have 10 or more hostages. (Ben): Nevermind. Ben opens his window and transforms. (Jetray): Jetray! He flies away. Meanwhile Enoch and Ssserpent are blasting Police with laser guns. (Ssserpent): They are no match for ussssssssss. (Enoch): Indeed. (Jetray): But I am! Jetray transforms. (Rath): Rath! Lemmie tell ya somthin' Enoch and Ssserpent, Rath will destroy you! Rath punches Enoch. (Enoch): Auggh! (Ssserpent): Hey. Thatssssssss my friend. Rath kicks Ssserpent. Enoch blasts Rath from behind. (Rath): Hey! Lemmie tell ya somthin' Enoch no blasts Rath from behi- Rath's phone rings. He answers it. (Rath): Uh, hello? (Julie, anrgy): Ben! Where are you it's 5:00! I'm at the movies where are you?!! (Rath): Julie, I was gonna finish some homework when I saw some aliens tearing up the scien- (Julie, angrier): Shh! Just get here! (Rath, hanging up): Jeez. Rath grabs Ssserpent and Enoch and throw them into the lab. (Rath): Rath will get you later! Rath transforms. (Jetray): Jetray! Jetray flies off. Later at Ben and Julie are at Burger Shack. Major Events Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rook *Julie *Teacher Villains *Psyphon *Enoch *Forever Knights *Ssserpent Aliens Used *Articguana *Lightstone *Jetray (x2) *Rath Trivia *When Rath is on the phone with Julie it is simliar to the scene in ''Duped ''where Gwen is angry at Ben for being late to Julie's tennis match. Category:Episodes Category:Diamondface